Black Diamond
by MetalChickCrisis2040
Summary: Ichigo is leaving soul society for good, and Yoruichi is confined to the world of the dead, how will they deal with their departure?  Features song from Stratovarius, Black Diamond .One Shot. Epilogue up!
1. Black Diamond

_Again I see you standing there, watching me_

The setting sun caused many great vibrant colors to loiter the sky, each one hazing just over the other. Ichigo sighed as he sat atop one of Soul Society's many cliffs, his attention casted upon the lively society below. So much had happened in the past few months. So much had been lost and recieved. Although his experience was both frightening and deadly, Ichigo found himself torn between staying in Soul Society, or leaving for good, never to return. It didn't sit well with him, but he had no choice. This was the last day he would spend there. The beginning of the day had started with a huge going away party, and then tears were shed, followed by hugs and blessings. And throughout the entire day, Ichigo only wanted to spend his time with one woman. She hadn't been at the earlier festivities, and so he left and secluded himself on one of the high cliffs overlooking the town, where he sat now. His brows furrowed as the golden eye'd, dark skin beauty came to his thoughts once again. Had he even stopped thinking about her? No. She was like a beautiful plague. She was always with him, training him, teaching him things. And truthfully, he enjoyed the time they spent together. He always had enjoyed her company, above all and everything else. A light breeze blew by, rustling the grass and trees. Ichigo heard soft breathing from behind him. He turned to see his beloved Yoruichi leaning against one of the tall oak trees, her attention fully on him.

_Your gaze, those eyes are tantalizing openly_

He smiled to her, her eyes seeming to go straight through him as his brown orbs met her golden ones. He felt his heart jump slightly as her gaze never wavered. Feeling and surpressing a blush, he nodded to her, signaling for her to come and sit beside him. Her graceful form slowly made its way towards him, her hips swaying slightly. Ichigo always made a note of how well she kept her elegance, despite her slightly pervertedness towards him. But, of course, he couldn't complain when such a beautiful woman flashed him. She certainly wasn't an eye sore. She smiled to him as she sat down, her long purple hair flowing about her, her slightly long bangs consealing the sides of her face and part of her eyes. Ichigo had to swallow hard as his pulse began to beat faster, he knew he couldn't keep up the silence. It was killing him. And with her eyes boring into his, it was starting to become unbearable.

"Your leaving soon, aren't you?" Her voice was low, soft, and vulnerable. Her attention turned towards the setting sun, her hair falling more so he couldn't see her eyes.

"Yeah, in a little while."

_Inviting me to get close to you_

Yoruichi subconsciously moved closer to him, their thighs touching. Ichigo noticed this, and turned his head towards her. She was leaning his way, almost asking him to put his arm around her. But she didn't say anything. Her mood covered by the silence. Another breeze blew by, causing her bangs to sway to the side. Ichigo felt something inside him break as he saw the glistening tears on her beautiful, smoot dark skinned cheeks.

"For good?" She asked again, bringing her slinder hand up to whipe away unwanted tears. She still didn't turn to look at him, but her body seemed to lean more his way. With a small, sad smile, Ichigo lifted his arm and wrapped it around her shoulders, pulling her to his chest. She didn't resist, more tears falling from her eyes. So much emotion for him, and yet he was showing none for her.

"Possibly." Was his reply, his attention turned back to the sun set. For several minutes, they remained in a calm silence, her head pressed into his neck. She inhaled, exhaling shakily. Ichigo closed his eyes, breathing in her scent, trying his best to memorize it.

_Can't help myself, Theres a fasciantion in the air_

She nuzzled his neck slightly, causing him to turn his head down towards her. He took a few moments watching her, the wind blowing more. She could feel his eyes on her, causing a small, subtle smile to appear on her slightly wet lips. Ichigo felt the urge to kiss them, but surpressed it as he did the rest of his feelings about the goddess in his arms.

"Will I ever see you again?" With that, she pulled back, looking him directly in the eyes. He searched hers, hunting for an explanation as to why she was being so open with her feelings, rather than hiding behind her ego. With a muffled sigh, he pulled her back into his arms, his eyes downcasting, tears burning to be let out.

"Of course." He lied, stroking her back softly. Yoruichi knew he was lying, she could hear the hesitation in his voice, and she could hear the beating of his passionate heart. She pulled back again, her gaze penetrating his own.

"Don't lie to me." She spoke firmly, her eyes narrowing, never losing the emotion they held. Ichigo inhaled again, his eyes lost in her own.

_I try to fight this strong sensation_

He wanted to grab her, hold her, and never let go, but couldn't. He was going to leave later that night, he had too. Even if he couldn't return to Soul Society, even if...

"I want the truth damnit!" Yoruichi's voice raised in volume, causing him to jump slightly.

"Yoruichi..." She turned her eyes from his, looking down at the grass. He reached out to her, his hand coming into contact with her own.

_But there's no chance to escape from this temptation_

He intertwined their fingers, immediately pulling her to him. She gasped in surprise, her head landing on his chest as he pulled her in between his legs, embracing her fiercly as he wrapped his other arm around her small waist. Yoruichi didn't know what to do by this sudden gesture, so she remained still.

"I'm sorry Yoruichi. I'd ask you to leave with me...but I know you can't." Ichigo spoke softly, his voice taking on a tone she'd never heard, a saddened, passionate tone. "If I could break you out of this place, and ignore all the rules, I'd do so in a heart beat, and you know it." He stated, squeezing her hand and waist.

_Feels like I've known you before, Repeating phrases_

"I know.." She managed to get out, her body shaking from the heavy sobbing she had been doing. "I just...hate that we got so close, you know?" He nodded slightly, knowing what she meant. If they hadn't formed such a close relationship, neither of them would be feeling such things. They wouldn't be going through such an emotionally distrought burden now.

"But I wouldn't change a thing. I'm glad to have met and spent so much time with you. I don't regret any of it Yoruichi. And if I had to relive this all over again, the only thing I would change is not doing something I should have done on our final day of training."

"Whats that?" Yoruichi whispered, pulling back slightly to look up into his eyes.

_But I yearn for something more_

Ichigo leaned down slowly, his lips dangerously close to her own. She felt her breath hitch, her heart pounding in her chest. This closeness was causing her to lose her ability to form a coherent thought. The only thing that ran through her mind was..

"Not kissing you." He whispered, his lips coming into contact with her own. Yoruichi immediately wrapped her slinder arms around his neck, her eyes closing with his. The kiss deepened when Ichigo's other arm slid around her back, pulling her against him so there was no space between them. Tears streamed down her face, her mouth refusing to break away from his as her lips parted to allow his seeking tongue entry. Both knew this feeling that they had, they shouldn't be feeling. He was a ryoka, and she was from a line of extremely talented nobles. This kind of attraction wasn't completely forbidden, but it was highly unwelcomed in the Soul Society. Yoruichi moaned softly into his mouth, pressing harder to him, doing her best to cherish and make the moment last as long as it possibly could. She had no intent of letting the kiss end anytime soon, and neither did Ichigo. The moment was too perfect. The two had been secretly wanting to kiss each other for so long, the longing becoming painful.

_I know I can't stay by your side forever_

Pulling back slowly, Ichigo smiled to her, bring his hands up to wipe away her tears. Yoruichi couldn't help but smile back, leaning into him. He quickly turned her in his arms so her back was pressed against his chest. He wrapped his arms back around her waist from behind, encasing her against him. Her eyes held a happiness, a glimmer of hope as she placed her arms over his, leaning her head back against his shoulder. The sun had just disappeared below the horizon. Ichigo kissed her neck, laying his head on hers.

"I love you." Yoruichi whispered, her eyes half open as tears shimmered down across her cheeks. Ichigo felt his heart beat faster, lifting his head to look at her. She turned her head towards his, smiling despite the flowing tears.

"I love you too." He whispered back, claiming her lips in another passionate, desperate kiss.

_But I know I won't forget your beauty, My Black Diamond_

He pulled back, looking over her expression, admiring her beauty. He slowly stood, pulling her up with him. She quickly wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. He held her close, not wanting to let go. They stood there, wrapped in each others arms for several minutes, not saying a word. They'd said all they needed to. Ichigo reluctantly pulled back and gave her a long, deep, passionate kiss once more.

"I promise, I will see you again Yoruichi..even if your confined to this place, I'll come back for you." With one last look at her, he let her go, stepping back, still holding her hands in his. He let his eyes take in her volupuious form, admiring the way her long purple hair brought out her enticing golden eyes. He loved the way her tight black clothes hugged her curves, she truly was a goddess; an angel sent to show him what true love was like. Squeezing her hands, he finally let them go, and in a flash, he was gone. Yoruichi stood there, opening her hand to find a small pendant. Smiling, she held the pendant against her chest, knowing that someday he would be back. And until that day, she would continue to wait, forever.

* * *

A/N: Ah, yes, another Yoruichi and Ichigo fanifc. The song is called Black Diamond by Stratovarius, awesome song by the way. This fanfic was inspired by a video on youtube, Yoruichi Black Diamond. Should i write an epilogue? 


	2. Never Alone

_I waited for you today, but you didn't show, no no no_

Soul Society seemed to be carrying on just fine with the ryoka finally gone from the peaceful town. Children ran around playing in the dusty streets; Soul Reapers walking around, making sure things were in order. The many captains of the 13 squads were busy with paperwork; their lieutenants either helping them, or training over young Soul Reapers at the academy. Everything seemed to be just as it had been. However..

"Come on Yoruichi, its been six damn months!" Soi Fong shouted, throwing her hands in the air. Yoruichi sat silently on the same cliff _they_ had been siting on six months ago. "Ichigo isn't coming back."

Yoruichi turned her head to glare at Soi, her eyes glazed over with a feral passion. "He will be back! When Ichigo makes a promise, he keeps it. Or did you forget about Rukias' rescue?"

"I'm just saying you should try and move on. I don't want you to give your hopes up. Even if he tries to get back here, you know General Shigekuni wouldn't allow him to get to you." Yoruichi remained silent, her face blank as she turned her head from Soi to the view before her. Soi fong sighed, clenching her fists before flash stepping off. Yoruichi let out a sigh of her own, bringing her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them. Ah, the foetal position, a position she had gotten used to. A slight, cold breeze blew by, autumn colored leaves blowing by.

"Ichigo... Its been six full months. Fall is already here, where are you?" Her words were soft, barely above a whisper.

_I needed you today, So where did you go?_

Shivering slightly, Yoruichi tightened her grip on her legs, setting her head on her arms. She could feel the tears in her eyes threatening to fall, but a voice inside her told her to stop; Ichigo is coming back. She didn't care what Soi or any of the others said, she knew he'd be back. He had to come back, didn't he?

"Why does it hurt so much..." She whispered to herself, closing her eyes. His face and cocky grin flashed through her mind, her heart aching in pain. "Ichigo.."

"Yoruichi?" A manly hand grasped her shoulder, causing her to quickly turn around. Urahara smiled softly, removing his hand and shoving it in his pocket. "Your still waiting for him?"

Standing, Yoruichi stretched, then wrapped her arms back around herself, folding them just beneath her chest.

"You shouldn't waste your time. You'll only be heartbroken in the end." Again, Yoruichi remained silent, her eyes glaring at him. "Look, I'm only saying. If the kid somehow does manage to get here, what will happen then? He could get in serious trouble if he breaks you out of this place. You know our punishment is confinement. We're lucky we weren't thrown in the tower ourselves."

"Ichigo would never allow that!" Yoruichi lapped out. Her eyes glowed with her spiritual energy. "He is a man of his word damnit!" Urahara was taken aback by this, her emotion causing his eyes to widen. "You know as well as I d, that if we were thrown in that fucking tower, HE would have never left." She raised her hand, pointing towards the white tower. "Ichigo would have been the first to fight for my life!" Tears that she'd been holding back had begun to fall. "Kisuke, you of all people know how it is for me to give my heart to someone. I may be comfortable with my sexuality, but never once have I allowed anyone to get this close to me."

_You told me to call, Said you'd be there_

Yoruichi's hand lowered to her side, her head dropping. She stared intently at the grass, bringing her arm up to wipe away her tears. Urahara remained silent; she was right. She had never given her heart to anyone, not even to him. And for her to have so much faith in someone, it was quite surprising. Yoruichi had always been the strong, stoic one. She was brave, intelligent, powerful, beautiful. She didn't need a man in her life. She refused to fall in love. And then the orange haired, passionate teen came into their lives. Urahara watched in the shadows as Yoruichi took an odd liking to the ryoka, and that odd infatuation soon turned into a deep love.

"I won't give up. I'll keep reaching out to him with my heart," Yoruichi's softened tone brought him from his thoughts, his eyes once again taking in the pain his long time friend was feeling. Her hand slowly rose to her heart. "I can feel his presence, I know he's with me. And as long as I keep calling out to him, I know he'll find his way back to me." Her head lifted, her eyes boring into his. Urahara could see the love in her eyes, the burning desire she had. "I'll keep waiting for him, right here."

The wind blew softly, the leaves rustling around them. Beside them, the sun began its descent, the darkening sky engulfing the town in darkness. Moments later, the many lights of Soul Society lit up the darkened streets. Urahara nodded his head, tipping his hat to her.

"Well alright then. Just know that if you need anything, I'm always free." His perverted smirk caused her to scowl slightly, and in a flash a bump appeared on his head as he walked away with a sigh. Yoruichi shook her head, turning her attention the the sky.

_And though I haven't seen you, Are you still there?_

She closed her eyes, breathing in the fresh air. She could still smell his scent; bringing a smile to her face. She had doubts, she always did. What if he didn't come back? What if he'd forgotten about her? What if he didn't love her anymore? The thoughts terrified her, yes, but she still managed to keep her hope alive. He was very passionate. He was loyal, and he never broke his promises. When he gave his word, he kept it. And she somehow knew that when he gave her his word, especially her, he would for sure have kept it.

"What are you doing right now Ichigo? Where are you?" She opened her eyes slowly, sighing. Another day had past without any sign of his return. Turning, she flash stepped her way to Kukaku's small house just outside the Arc. She was grateful that her old friend provided such hospitality. Stepping in, she slid open the door to see her black haired, spicy friend puffing on another cigarette.

"Ah, and she finally returns!" Kukaku smiled, laying back on the many pillows she had scattered on the floor. She noticed Yoruichi's unsettled demeanor, and sighed. "Still no word huh?"

"No. But tomorrow's another day." Yoruichi gave a sad smile as she fell back next to Kukaku. Her friend glanced over at her, worried.

"Maybe you should let him go." Yoruichi quickly turned her head, glaring at Kukaku. "I'm just saying. This is bad for your health Yoruichi. You've been eating less, and I haven't seen you smile unless we're talking about Ichigo. He's gone, he may not come back. Even if he keeps his word, or even remembers it, how can he save you? Hm?" Taking another long puff, Kukaku sat up, closing her eyes. "Just keep your heart prepared for the worst ok? Be a pessimist for once, it might save you the pain." With that, Kukaku stood and casually walked to her room, leaving Yoruichi to her thoughts. Groaning slightly, Yoruichi mimicked Kukaku and left the den. Her room was small, only consisting of a bed and some books. She lamely through herself on her bed, looking out of the window beside her. She unconsciously gripped the pendant around her neck, tears burning her eyes once more.

"Ichigo.." She whispered, her eyes shimmering.

_I cried out with no reply, And I can't feel you by my side_

Turning on her side, she brought her knees up to her chest, curling herself into a selfconscious ball, the tears that were once threatening, falling rapidly. She sobbed quietly, hugging herself. Her heart ached from loneliness. She wanted, no, she needed Ichigo. She had never felt such intense feelings before. Not even when she had left the society and all her friends with Urahara a century ago. Ichigo meant so much to her, and her desire to be with him, to be _his_ was becoming unbearable in every way. Her body ached for his touch, while her heart screamed for his love. She may have been a strong, independent woman once, but now, under the crisp moonlight, her guard lifted to reveal the vulnerable, scared woman beneath it all. Such a tough exterior she once had, destroyed by her longing for the orange headed ryoka. She tightened her grip around herself, clenching her teeth together as she cried.

_So I'll hold tight to what I know, You're here and I'm never alone_

'Ichigo...' In her head, she could picture the two of them, reunited. She could see herself in his arms, her back to his chest as his arms engulfed her waist. She could see them being intimate; making love. She could see herself, leaning back on the door frame of a beautiful house, her stomach bulging slightly as she watched Ichigo and two small children tackling him out in the yard. She could see him, holding her hand, smiling as she gave birth to a third child, their third child. A soft, sad smile appeared on her face as she opened her tightly closed eyes. Yes, he would return to her, it was only a matter of time. She was sure of it. With a final look to the silent, starry night sky, she could see his image perched with stars. With a sniffle, her eyes closed as she fell into a peaceful sleep, with Ichigo induced dreams.

_And though I cannot see You, And I can't explain why_

The sun's bright intensity caused Yoruichi to sturr slightly, waking her up with a muffled moan. Stretching, Yoruichi yawned and scratched her head, her eyes narrowing as she glanced outside. It was slightly warmer out today, allowing her to wear only a light sweater and pants, along with her boots of course. She headed out for some breakfast. Kukaku may have been lazy, but she never failed to make breakfast in the mornings. Everyone knew how the two were; Yoruichi and Kukaku, the worlds hungriest women. Yoruichi chuckled dryly at the memory of the two competing over who could eat the most.

"Mornin." Kukaku greeted with a lazy, tired smile. She nodded to a plate of bacon and eggs on the table. "Toast will be right up."

"Good Morning." Even though she was depressed, Yoruichi never failed her manners towards her friend. "Any news?" Kukaku glanced up, narrowing her eyes slightly. She waited until Yoruichi finished her food to speak.

"There was a disturbance at the gate earlier." Kukaku began. She could already sense Yoruichi's heartbeat increase. "An orange haired soul reaper, boasting about rescuing someone." Looking at her friend, she smiled. "Looks like you were right, he is back.

_Such a deep, deep reassurance, You've place in my life_

Knocking over the chair, she flash stepped her way out of the house and into the Arc. She could see the smoke coming from the middle of the Soul Reapers main quarters. She could sense his spiritual pressure, her heart beating rapidly in her chest. 'He's back!' Her mind shouted, tears filling her eyes as she came to a skidding halt on the roof top just above the action.

"Where is she!" A familiar voice yelled. As the smoke cleared, Ichigo became visible. His opponent was none other than the General Shigekuni himself. The tears fell more rapidly, causing her vision to blurr. "Tell me where Yoruichi is now! I'll tear this whole damn place apart if I have to!"

"Leave boy. Do not make me kill you. The girl stays here." Shigekuni glared, his Zanpackuto sheathed at his side. Ichigo's face showed no sign of giving up.

"You idiot. Didn't you hear what I said? The only way I'm leaving is with Yoruichi by my side. I'm taking her with me, you got that? You can try to stop me, but as you can see, I've been training these past months." A subtle grin appeared on Ichigos' face, his energy rising. Yoruichi could feel his spiritual pressure surging. She could tell he'd been holding back. She looked to see the feared expression on Shigekuni's face. 'He's afraid of Ichigo?' she thought to herself. A slow movement from just beside Ichigo caught her attention. She saw the blade heading for Ichigo's back.

"Ichigo!" She yelled, flash stepping. She caught the blade with hers, her back pressed to Ichigo's. She shivered slightly, grinning. Ichigo looked shocked as he looked back at her. Furrowing his energy, he sent the reaper Yoruichi had blocked flying as he turned to the source of his love.

"Yoruichi.." He whispered, smiling as she threw her arms around his neck. His arms quickly wrapped themselves around her waist, pulling her tightly against him. He could feel her heart beating, her soft, smooth skin caressing his own. The two embraced for several minutes, Ichigo holding onto her as she sobbed into his neck. "I told you I'd be back for you." He smirked, pulling back to wipe away her tears. Her eyes rose to meet his, the golden orbs finally regaining their fire. "Sorry to keep you waiting."

"Jerk.." Yoruichi whispered with a smile. She pulled him down, their lips meeting in a molten hot kiss.

_We cannot separate, 'Cause You're apart of me_

With no intention of breaking apart, Ichigo parted her lips, his tongue massaging her own. Her heart pounded harder and faster, her chest pressed tightly against his. No space separated them as his arms tightened around her. He could feel her body heat warming his cold soul, allowing himself to pull back slightly. Yoruichi heaved for air, her eyes still dazed as she looked up at him. He brought his hand up to her cheek, caressing softly. She leaned her face into his palm, closing her eyes.

"Ichigo.." She whispered, biting her lower lip. She lifted her own hand, cupping his cheek as he did hers. "Your real right?" She inquired, opening her eyes to gaze into his. With a nod, he took her hand in his, kissing the palm before intertwining their fingers. He slid his own hand back down her side, resting it on her waist.

"Yeah. Its really me Yoruichi."

_And though You're invisible, I'll trust the unseen_

"I knew you'd come back for me..I just knew it!" She said happily, leaning into him as she pressed her head into his chest. Undoing their hands, he wrapped his arms back around her, holding her tightly.

"I made you a promise, didn't I?" He whispered softly, kissing her head. "And now I'm going to keep it. Your leaving this place with me." His eyes darted to the General. "Look, I know you guys have rules, but can't you bend them? What Yoruichi and hat'n clogs did was over a century ago."

"Your really risking your life for this woman?" Shigekuni asked, stroking his beard. "Risking it for Rukia was enough, and to risk it again, against me is certainly not the best idea boy." Ichigo's glare never wavered. Instead his arms only tightened around her.

"I'm not letting her go. If I have to fight my way out of here with her by my side, then so be it. But I am not and I will ont leave without Yoruichi!" His voice was no longer soft, instead, it was replaced with a more feralness. Narrowing his eyes, Shigekuni glanced to Yoruichi.

"Yoruichi Shihouin.." He began. Yoruichi pulled back, remaining in Ichigo's arms as she turned her head towards him. "If you leave here with this young man now, I do not want to see either of you return, understood? I will give you a permenant gigai, so long as you abide by your new rules." Without hesitation, Yoruichi nodded her head.

"Yes of course, thank you General Shigekuni." Tears fell from her eyes once more as Ichigo picked her up.

"Then go." The General stated, turning and walking away. Ichigo shouted a thank you before flash stepping his way to the opened portal in the sky. As the two disappeared through it, Yoruichi pulled Ichigo into another kiss. She pulled back when her back side hit his bed. She smirked as she looked up at him, pulling him down for another kiss.

"You have no idea how hard it was for me to wait so long." She breathed as they broke from the kiss. His eyes smiled into hers as he kissed her lips again and again.

"I'm sorry it took so long, but now that I have you, I don't plan to let you go again." Ichigo declared, pinning her arms above her head. "Six months.." He said, shaking his head, smirking. "We have so much time to catch up on you know."

Her smirk was undeniable as she leaned up, licking his lips. "You have no idea." She whispered huskily. He grinned, kissing her lips softly.

"I love you.." He said, sliding his hands under her shirt. She shivered, the feel of his hands against her bare stomach causing the aching in her lower half to pulsate more.

"I love you too." she whispered, wrapping a leg around his waist. He leaned down, kissing her neck. "Ichigo...Do you want to.." She began, smirking when he pulled back to search her eyes. The blush on her face was proof of the heat brewing between them.

* * *

A/N: Eh, how was it? Good, bad, ok? I might change it up, or make an epilogue to the epilogue. I didn't fully, er, put specific details into the mentioned "lemon" in this story. If I should go back and redo the lemon, let me know. I feel as if I can do a better job on this one, let me know guys!! I will fix what needs be!!!!...OK, there will be one final chapter. And its a lemon!!!!!i have been informed that I should make an epy with a lemon, so, tomorrow, my dearly devoted readers, XD, there will be a lemony chapter!! Oh, and this song is Barlow Girl- Never Alone 


	3. Take My Breath Away

_Watching every motion, In my foolish lover's game_

Ichigo felt his entire body respond to the woman below him. Six months of wanting, needing each other; they were finally getting. The yearning of their hearts beat to a slow, soft melody. He watched as she shivered, his hands working their way across her stomach. He needed to feel every part of her. Not like she cared, however. She loved the feel of his rough, but gentle hands massaging their way upward, until finally they cupped her full breasts. Moaning softly, Yoruichi allowed her hands to pull his shirt over his head. He smirked, lifting her tight black shirt up and over her head. Tossing it aside, he propped himself up with his hands on either side of her head.

"You bet I do." He whispered, answering her question. His voice was husky, and it deeply aroused her. Grinning like the sly cat she was, Yoruichi brought her hand to the beck of his neck, pulling him down towards her.

"I missed you.." She whispered in an even huskier tone, her breath tickling his lips. Teasingly, she slid her leg along his, sliding it up towards the growing bulge in the front of his pants. "And I think I'm right in saying, you missed me too." He allowed a brief contact between their lips, a light brush. He brought his hand up to caress her smooth, dark toned cheek, his eyes never leaving hers.

"You have no idea how much I missed you, Yoruichi.." She nodded slowly, sliding her hands down his back, causing him to shiver.

"I think I do." She smirked, her hands grasping his pants buckle. Without further ado, Ichigo pressed his lips to hers once more, his skilled hands unzipping her pants slowly.

_On this endless ocean, finally lover's know no shame_

Yoruichi felt her heart only beat faster as he slid down her pants, throwing them to the floor along with his. The only article of clothing separating them were their undergarments; which for Ichigo, only consisted of boxers, and for Yoruichi, lacey black panties. The tempation to just take her was enough as Ichigo kissed his way down her throat. Yoruichi tilted her head back, moaning softly as he left a trail of fire along her skin. He was causing so many sensations to go through her. Nevre had she felt something like this before. Something as pure and genuine as the love they were beginning to share. And although Ichigo never imagined his first time would be with a hundred year old woman, he couldn't think of anyone else he'd rather be kissing and loving right now than Yoruichi Shihouin.

Her breath hitched when his lips grazed the swell of her breast, causing her to intsinctively arch her back. Ichigo smirked, taking one of her erect nipples into his mouth, flicking his tongue over the hardened flesh. Gasping softly, Yoruichi brought her hand up to the back of his head, beckoning him to continue.

_Turning and returning to some secret place inside_

Having pleasurably tortured her upper half enough, Ichigo began kissing lower, introducing his tongue to her skin as he both licked and kissed his way down over her abdomen.Yoruichi only whimpered in pleasure as he spread her legs, kissing her inner thighs. Her back arched once more as he rubbed the moistened center of her entrance, a hightened moan erupting from her.

"Ichigo.." She mumbled, closing her eyes slightly as he slid down her panties and tossed them aside. She could feel him breathing on her, causing her to shiver more. A grin appeared on his face as he watched as her fluid slowly seeped out from her entrance. Without warning, he plunged his tongue into her, eliciting a loud moan from her. Yoruichi felt her head spin as he tasted her, her legs comfortably spread and bent up. His hands held onto her thighs, spreading them farther apart as he lapped at her more. She arched into his mouth, her moans causing the throbbing in his boxers to become unbearable. His tongue stroked the bundle of nerves for the last time as she came, her liquid nectar gushing out. Licking his lips, Ichigo pulled back with a satisfied smirk on his face.

"You taste good." He said in desire, taking off his boxers and positioning himself in between her widely spread legs. He held himself above her, his eyes traveling down and over her body, taking in all that was now his. From her gorgeous purple hair, to her mesmerizing golden eyes. From her full, lucious, now slightly moistened lips, to her sexy dark skinned curves. Everything about her was perfect, she was simply flawless in his eyes. "Your so beautiful."

_Watching in slow motion, as you turn around and say_

Yoruichi blushed at his words, her body radiating the heat and desire she felt. She could feel his steel hard manhood throbbing against her, her own pulsing begging for him to claim her. But by the look in his eyes, she could tell he wanted to take it slowly, wanting to cherish their first time together. Leaning down, Ichigo placed kisses along her neck and collar bone, his hands resuming their previous wandering. Wrapping her arms around his neck, Yoruichi bit her lower lip, another shaky moan rumbling from her throat. It was amazing at how much he knew; Ichigo hit her in all the right spots, his hands making her wriggle beneath him in sheer pleasure. It was as if he was reading her minds desires. Everything she felt for him became visible as she was completely exposed before him, her body surrendering completely to him as he gripped her arms and pinned them above her head. He gazed into her eyes, intertwining their fingers, kissing her with all the love and passion he had.

"Mmmm.." Yoruichi moaned more, feeling him press against her more. Her body felt the impulse to flip them over and mount him; having her way with him. His slow progression was making her impatient. Ichigo noticed this and let go of her arms, pulling back and positioning himself at her entrance.

_Take my breath away..._

Gasping and moaning loudly in intense pleasure, Yoruichi arched her back as he slid himself into her moistened canal, her eyes closing. She reached out, wrapping her arms around his back, her nails raking against him as he slowly thrusted himself into her. He picked up his pace a bit, pounding into her harder, earning satisfacted moans. His lips found hers, his tongue encircling hers as she wrapped a leg around his waist, pulling him into her more. He pulled back from the kiss, his lips traveling down over her shoulder, then up her neck. He moaned as her walls clenched around him, causing him to hault for a moment, his head resting on her shoulder. With a smirk, Yoruichi rolled her hips, begging for him to continue. He continued kissing her neck, moving his hips once again. This time, his pace quickened more, his thrusts becoming harder, making her scream his name in pleasure.

_Take my breath away_

Arching her back, she threw her head back, moaning loudly, her eyes closed. Ichigo's heart raced, his lips doing a number on her senses as he licked her neck, then moving to her throat, kissing his way back up to her lips. Claiming them, he closed his eyes, his muscles bulging as he slowed his pace, but thrusted harder and harder. He wanted her to feel just how much he loved and needed her; just how much he wanted her. Yoruichi knew she wasn't going to last much longer, she could feel her oragasm coming, and she knew he was near the edge too. She may not have been a virgin, but to her, it felt as if this was her first time. Ichigo awoke so many new things, so many new sensations and pleasures. It all seemed unreal. His lips broke from hers as he brought her to a screaming climax.

"ICHIGO!!" She half moaned, half screamed, her back arching. He came with her, his warm seed filling her and coating her inner walls. Sighing, Ichigo laid his head in between her breasts, kissing the spot softly before catching his breath. "I love you." She smiled, heaving for air. Ichigo lifted his head, a genuine smile on his face as he leaned down and gave her a soft, lingering kiss.

"I love you too." Removing himself from her, he collapsed beside her, his head falling onto the pillow beside hers. Biting her lip, she turned and draped her arm over his torso, wrapping her leg around him once again. Ichigo smiled, looking down at her as he wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her to him more. She pressed her bare chest to his, wanting to relish in the closeness she'd been wanting for so long. She kissed his chest, then made slow, lazy circles with her fingers, her hand slowly rubbing up and down his well toned chest. He brought his free hand up to grasp hers, intertwining their fingers once more. He watched as her breathing slowed, her eyes closing as she dozed off into a peaceful sleep. Kissing her head, he turned his attention to look outof his window at the glow of the morning sky. With a yawn, he reached up and pulled down the shade, smiling as he felt himself being pulled into slumber. The two dreamed pleasantly of their future together, knowing in their hearts that they would never be separated again.

* * *

And there you have it!!I might just make this story into a chapter one, or follow it up in a new story. But anywhos, heres your lemon, hate the story, love the story? Lemme know. And i know i was off character abit on all my Yoru/Ichi stories, i made them have a bit of a different touch. the next story of them i do will have their personalities, I'll master it!!!!XD Promise!!! song is Berlin- Take my breath away. 


End file.
